EternitY
by Lissa.Oh
Summary: Terbaring koma bukan pilihan Lu Han. Namun penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya memaksa agar ia bermimpi indah dan ntah kapan akan tersadar. Oh Sehun tak pernah tau isi hati Luhan hingga ia kehilangan seluruh nafasnya. "Dia menyukaimu sebelum kau menyukainya"


.Eternity.

**summary:**

Terbaring koma bukan pilihan Lu Han. Namun penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnyanya memaksa agar ia bermimpi indah dan ntah kapan akan tersadar. Oh Sehun tak pernah tau isi hati Luhan hingga ia kehilangan seluruh nafasnya. "Dia menyukaimu sebelum kau menyukainya"

**cast: **

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Byun Baekhyun

and others EXO member

anyeong~sedikit penjelasan buat ff ini. untuk huruf yang miring itu menceritakan masa lalu, sengaja nggak Lissa kasih "flashback" karna ff ini 70% sudut pandangnya masa lampau. cerita ini terinspirasi pas Lissa nonton film Sunny-nya BCL dan drama jepang " one litre of tears (ichi ritoru no namida) pengalaman Lissa sendiri juga siih #curcol . " Lissa di sini masih belajar bikin ff, jadi tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya ne ^^

happy reading

.

.

.

**11 Januari 2015**

Sore hari yang sunyi,hanya suara titik cairan yang keluar dari botol infuse melewati selang. Seorang gadis cantik terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit,ntah kapan mata indah itu akan terbuka. Lu Han gadis yang dulu ceria sekarang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan matinya.

"Lu kami merindukanmu" Baekhyun tengah menatap gerimis lewat jendela kamar rawat Luhan bergumam. Fikirannya melayang ke masa ia dan Luhan di bangku High School.

_Siang ini kantin sekolah sedang ramai, jadi Luhan, Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya duduk-duduk di bawah pohon oak yg rindang di depan kelas Minseok._

"_Eonni, bulan depan ada acara dance competition di Seoul. Bagamana kalau kita menontonnya?" Celetuk baekhyun_

"_Boleh." Sahut Minseok_

"_Apa kau gila? Busan sangat jauh dari Busan. Bagaiman dengan rumah ?" Luhan terlihat tidak setuju_

"_Oh luhan. Kita sudah besar dan dewasa. Kita high school Lu, aku yakin orang tua kita tidak akan khawatir." Ujar Baekhyun_

"_Orang tuamu tidak akan pingsan jika mereka tau anak semata wayangnya pergi ke Busan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang dengan temannya." Minseok meyakinkan_

"_Aku bahkan belum genap tujuh belas apakah kalian sadar?" Luhan tampak jengkel_

"_Luhan yang cantik, ayolaaaahh. Ini tahun terakhir kita bersenang senang. Di kelas dua belas nanti tidak akan ada kata have fun." Baekhyun tetap berusaha membujuk luhan_

"_Ayolah Luuu. Apa kau tidak ingin pergi denganku. Sebentar lagi aku harus pindah ke Mokpo." Miinsok membantu Baekhyun membujuk Luhan _

"_Baiklah." Luhan tampak pasrah_

_Sepertinya ini adalah pilihan yang salah untuk Luhan. Karna ia harus merasakan apa yg namanya cinta dan kehilangan dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

"Harusnya aku tak membawamu kesana Lu. Aku sangat menyesal." Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras , mengaliri kedua pipi chubinya kala mengingat kejadian ini. Kejadian yang membawa Luhan dalam drama rumit yang disebut takdir.

_**21 Juli 2014 9.39 am**_

"_Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya baekhyun pada minseok_

"_Iya,,dulu aku pernah kesini. Dan aku yakin aku tak akan salah tempat."_

"_Baiklah ayo kita masuk." Luhan hari ini tapmak tidak dalam mood yang baik. Ntah bagaimana gadis rusa itu mendapat izin dari sang ayah yang over protective padanya untuk keluar bersama dua gadis penggila dance yang sialnya adalah sahabat baik Luhan._

"_Daebak! Tepatnya luas dan ramai, kita dapat tiket silver, kita duduk di barisan itu." Tunjuknya pada bangku dengan tempelan stiker berwarna silver."Kajja" ajak minseok pada dua gadis yg masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk._

"_Eonni. Acaranya belum di mulai, bagaimana jika berbelanja kaos atau yang lainnya di stan-stan itu. Oh mereka tampak menggodaku untuk segera membawanya pulang ." rengek Baehyun pada Minseok yg tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Luhan, ah jangan tanya ia masih sibuk dengan suasana baru yang ia rasakan. Jujur ia belum pernah pergi bersama kedua sahabat gilanya ini kecuali di kedai dekat dengan sekolah._

"_Lu. Apa kau mendengarku?" suara Minseok sedikit meninggi karna Luhan tidak merespon ucapanya._

"_Eoh, wae ?"_

"_Ayo kita membeli minuman dan menemani gadis cerewet ini membeli kaos kelincinya." _

"_Ani, aku di sini saja. Aku sedikit lelah"_

"_Jeongmal? Baikah, kau carikan kita tempat duduk yang strategis untuk melihat si tampan dan merekam mereka". Perintah si gadis bapau." Aah pipiku memerah !" pekiknya_

"_Ne." sahut Luhan jengah_

"_Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Seperti bubble tea?" Tawar baekhyun_

"_Gurrae. Aku juga merasa haus." Sahut luhan sambil berjalan menjauh._

_Luhan POV _

_Mereka sangat berisik, tapi aah sudalah. Bangku… diamana aku harus duduk, ah menjengkelkan. Di sini saja di baris pertama untuk tiket silver. Aku membuka hanphoneku, kenapa harus di saat seperti. Ini hal yg paling ku benci low batt. Tempat duduk di sekitarku sudah mulai penuh, dan aku bisa mendengar suara para gadis di belakangku sedang menbicarakan EXO. Oh siapa mereka, saat aku akan mendekatkan telingaku untuk mencuri dengar Baekhyun memekik "Kenapa kau memilih tempat duduk di pojok, tidak di tengah?"_

"_Oh ayolah. ini sama saja." Jawabku sekenannya_

"_Tapi telingaku akan sakit saat mendengar music yg keras dari pengeras suara di seblah situ." Rajuk baekhyun sambil menunjuk pengeras suara di sebelah kami._

"_Jangan manja." Kata Minseok eonni tegas. Dan Baekhyun pun duduk dengan manis, tapi tidak dengan mulutnya yang terus menyumpahiku._

"_Diamlah baek!" seruku_

"_Iish" desisnya dan dia mulai berbincang dengan Minseok eonni mengbaikanku. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku keluar, kutemukan segerombol pemuda salah satu dari mereka dengan rambut pelangi yang terlihat paling mencolok. Oh kekanakan. Pembawa acara mulai memberi salam se;amat dating lalu membuka acara dan memperkenalkan para juri. Dan lihat apakah itu Bang Jin Guk sang dancer yg trkenal di Seoul. Beruntungnya aku. Sebentar, bukankah ini acara kompetisi dance, tentu saja Jin Guk oppa ada di sini. Dasar bodoh kau Luhan._

"_Lu kau baik?" Tanya baekhun terlihat kawatir_

"_Ah,,aa ne." jujur aku sedikit kaget_

"_Kau tampak sedikit gila. Mengapa tertawa sendiri ?" tampang eonni sangat menyebalkan_

"_Diamlah kalian. Apa kau tau siapa yang berdiri di sana dengan rambut pelangi?" tanyaku mecoba mengalihkan tatapan menyebalkan mereka._

"_Aku tak tau, tahun kemarin aku kemari mereka belum ada. Mungkin grup baru." Jawab Minseok eonni dengan wajah berfikir keras." Wae?"_

"_Kekanakan sekali gayanya. Seperti anak TK"_

"_Sudahlah ayo focus kedepan dan menanti sang legend tampil." Seru Baekhyun jengkel_

"_Eh nugu ?"_

"_Xbi lu." _

_Luhan POV end_

_Satu persatu grup tampil, dan Luhan mulai lapar. "Eonni, kau tidak membawa makanan ? aku lapar" celetuk Luhan yang tidak dapat menahan rasa laparnya." Ini makan saja" Minseok menyerahkan sekotak nasi kepal buatan eommanya tadi pagi._

"_Lu, itu si rambut pelangi." Seru baekhyun. Luhan yang akan menggigit nasi kepalnya pun ia urungkan dan menatap si rambut pelangi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di atas panggung._

"_Waah.. di samping saya ada pendatang baru dari Busan. Sialahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Pembawa acara Kim mempersilakan_

"_1 2 3 We Are EXO!" Luhan terperangah, jadi merekalah si EXO itu._

"_Anyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kris the laeder" yang pirang dan tinggi memperkenalkan diri sebagai leader, pekikakan para gadis menggema di dalam gedung tersebut_

"_Anyeong haseyo. Kim Jun Myeon imnida." Si putih dan memiliki senyum indah _

"_Anyeong haseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida." Si tinggi dengan senyum lucu nan hangatnya. Dan lihat uri Baekhyun meneteskan air liurnya_

"_Anyeong haseyo Kim Jongin imnida". Pria dengan kulit coklat yang sexy_

"_Anyeong haseyo Kim Jongdae imnida, bangapsubnida. Na EXO umma hahaha." Si senyum ramah dan perkenalan yg bersahabat membuat riuh penonton semakin menggila namun tidak dengan Minseok. Ada arti dlam tatapan matanya tersebut._

_Tiba si rambut pelangi yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Luhan si gadis rusa untuk memperkenalkan diri." Anyeong haseyo cheonen EXO maknae Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapta." Senyum indah, mata membentuk bulan sabit dan suaranya yg kekanakan._

_Detik itu juga Luhan merasa dirinya ingin meledak. Tak sadarkah ia hidupnya yang rumit di permaikan oleh sang takdir baru saja di mulai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_Review juseyo ^^_

_Lissa Oh_

_2/6/2014/12.08pm_


End file.
